


Devilish

by hyuckosmic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Cumplay, Degradation, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, bodyguard!mark, dom!hyuck, handjobs, mob boss!haechan, shoe licking, spit, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckosmic/pseuds/hyuckosmic
Summary: donghyuck yanked the empty pistol from mark’s hand and for a second mark felt a black hole where his heart should be, terror and regret turning his frame to ice.“get on your knees.”mark sank to the floor, his legs hitting the wood with a brutal crack. his lips parted, nervous breaths tugging between them as he struggled to remain calm. he should have known donghyuck would do this. give him hope, just to strip it away.





	Devilish

mark didn't know when the urges started. he was ashamed of himself and felt sick in the head the first time that he thought about it- pictured it. maybe it started when he noticed how beautiful donghyuck’s hands looked when they were coated in thick and glistening blood, trails of crimson dangling from his arms as he continued to torture and hack away at his selected victim.

donghyuck wasn't human- at least, not in the sociological aspect of the word. he was flesh and blood, his heart beat far too fast and far too loud, but he had no soul.

it baffled mark, how alive donghyuck could be even though death lurked in his eyes. his laughs were full of sun and unadulterated joy, even as he caressed his gun and used it to blow out souls like they were candle flames.

donghyuck was power. men loved their machines for the brute force and strength of them, cherished their weapons for the carnage that they could cause. but donghyuck was his own machine and weapon. he carried around his guns and knives for pure show. it was almost overkill to gaze at the glimmering instruments of death dangling from his belt and lumping his coat pockets. the glistening promise of destruction and horror in his eyes was enough. his smile was his sharpest blade.

mark remembered vividly the first time he got off to the thought of donghyuck torturing him. it was all because of a dream. he was strapped down to a chair, his arms and legs bruised by thick lines of rope as it wound around his limbs and forced him to stay still. the lighting in the room was dim, but he could still make out donghyuck standing before him with a dozen guards flanking his sides. it was a sight that mark was familiar with. he was, in fact, donghyuck’s personal bodyguard, so he had been privy to scenes like this more times than he could count. 

in the dream, everything was far too quiet and there was a faint buzzing in mark’s ears. something in his head was screaming at him to get out, to struggle, but he felt oddly peaceful under donghyuck’s molten gaze.

as donghyuck began to walk towards him, the sound of his footsteps ricocheted off of the walls like bullets- loud and booming through mark’s chest and ears. it was another added layer of distortion to discredit the dream’s reality, but in it there was a sense of truth. whenever donghyuck moved it seemed loud and purposeful, not a single motion of his fingers was done without reason. it was strange how that thought seeped even into mark’s subconscious. 

“you enjoy this.” it was a statement, not a question. donghyuck’s voice was layered and sounded almost demonic, a smirk lifting the edges of his plump lips as he removed one of the knives from his belt.

mark tried to speak but he couldn't get the words out, his lips trembling and his neck tightening with the strain. his chest started to heave and rasps of panicked breath leaked from his lungs.

“i don't like my toys to talk.” donghyuck laughed and mark felt a warmth spread through his chest at that sound of joy even as the younger boy brought the knife sailing down onto his thigh-

mark jerked awake with a gasp, sweat matting his hair and coating his spine in a layer of ice. everything was cold, too cold. he wrapped his arms around his trembling frame and told himself it was okay to have dreams like this, it was normal. what wasn't normal was the regret he felt at having woken up from said dream. he had wanted to sit through it all, wanted to feel the knife slice through his skin, wanted to feel the blood gush down his legs and soak the floor.

“shit,” he whispered, rubbing the palms of his hands over his eyes. he couldn't get the image of donghyuck’s teasing and sadistic grin out of his head. it was burned onto the backs of his eyelids as he flipped onto his stomach and tried to go back to sleep.

a whimper passed through his lips as the action of him turning over on the mattress caused his cock to scrape against the fabric of his pants. _you've gotta be fucking kidding me._ the front of his sweats had a wet patch and his thighs felt sticky, his cock overly sensitive as he wiggled his body around to find a comfortable position. a wet dream about his mob boss slicing him to bits? definitely not sane.

life was hell after that. he had to be around donghyuck every damn day, wasn't allowed to leave his side, because that was his job. he was there to protect donghyuck, to take a bullet for him, to make sure he didn't get wiped out because god knew he had a massive target on his back.

mark couldn't help but feel like he was nothing but a doll, something pretty to look at as decoration while donghyuck went to various clubs or parties or meetings. something told him that donghyuck didn't need any of his protectors. he knew it was foolish to think this way, knew that no one man could conceivably take down a room of dozens, but donghyuck radiated a controlled fury. there was something dangerous lurking inside of him that had to be kept in check at all times and mark hoped that he wasn't around when it was unleashed.

“you're distracted.”

mark snapped back to reality, chiding himself for daydreaming. he was standing behind donghyuck in a penthouse, the tinted windows giving the room a blue glow as the lights of the city seared through the panes. the inhabitants of the room were an odd mix: politicians, crime lords, mafia members, casino owners, hotel managers, prostitutes, bartenders, mercenaries. all people that knew the filth of the city and happily contributed to it or assisted in covering it up. 

donghyuck was in a leather chair far too large for his body, a multitude of rings sparkling along his knuckles as they caught the dim light. he seemed to be the only source of illumination in the room and it automatically made everyone gawk at him. he had the chair swiveled to the side, two fingers digging into his jawline as he lifted an eyebrow at mark, waiting for a response.

“sorry, sir. it won't happen again.” mark was surprised by the stability of his voice. his heart had stopped and he couldn't breathe, his head spinning and his chest tightening around his heart and lungs. everything was fuzzy and he really thought he could pass out then and there from pure fear. no one fucked up around donghyuck and lived. it was just a known fact.

“you're right. it won't.” despite the omen in his voice, his eyes sparkled with delight and he gave mark a brilliant smile before spinning his chair back to the proper position and conversing with the other people at the table.

mark grit his teeth and forced himself to look present for the rest of the meeting, but he couldn't stop his mind from racing now. people had told him his whole life that his downfall would be by his own head. _mark, you're an amazing fighter. an excellent guard. when you care about what you're fighting for, you're unstoppable._ but the praise always ended with the same sentiment. _you think too much. you're emotional._ he never made himself feel guilty over his empathy. it was something no one in this line of work seemed to have, and if they had it when they started, it was soon burned away by what they did and said and saw. no one could have a heart in hell, but mark would try his hardest to keep his intact. 

a little while after the chatting died down and it was clear that things had reached a close, donghyuck stood from his seat and stopped mark from following him with a jerky motion of his fingertips. “have jaehyun drive you back to base. meet me in my office there.”

he said it in a tone that was different from the usual deadpan lilt that he used with mark and his other henchmen. there was an edge there, an emotion that mark couldn't quite place, but it made his stomach twist into knots as he forced a whispered, “yes, sir,” from his chest. in the year that he had known donghyuck, had followed him around like a shadow, he had never been addressed as a person or had time alone with the gang leader. it was always the same orders. mark felt like a utensil instead of a human being, just a cardboard cutout or a paper doll that served as his employer’s reflection.

jaehyun gripped mark by the shoulder and led him out of the room, his gaze set forward and his face morphed into an expression of tight lipped sobriety. _so this is my grim reaper._ mark almost laughed at that thought. jaehyun was certainly pale enough to match the description for the harbinger of death.

“what are you so smiley for?” jaehyun finally spoke as they were sitting in the car, headed towards a warehouse that they used to stockpile weapons and vehicles and other various supplies that they used. it was also where donghyuck had his “office”, or at least his public one. it wasn't a secret that he had various hideouts throughout the city, many that only his eyes had seen. 

“you look like you've seen a ghost,” mark replied, rubbing his hands over his arms in an attempt to give them some warmth. he tended to get cold when he was nervous and it was a tic that he hoped no one would catch onto. having blatant displays of weakness was an absolute no in this business.

“i might as well say you're a ghost. i don't think i'll see you after tonight.”

mark knew he shouldn't be offended by how nonchalant jaehyun was in saying this, knew that the man who had the position of donghyuck’s bodyguard before he did had met an unsavory end. but it didn't stop him from straightening in his seat and wincing, turning his head to gaze at the skyline as it buzzed by his window in a blurred heap of red and gold. how many people had jaehyun lost? 

they reached the warehouse much quicker than mark would have liked, jaehyun parking the car and motioning for mark to exit the vehicle. “i'll be here.” mark noticed the omission of ‘when you get back’ but chose not to say anything. it was better that way. he should prepare himself for the worst as well.

how would donghyuck kill him? would it be like in his dream, where donghyuck sliced him open slowly and drained him of all of his blood like an animal? or would he force him to his knees and put a bullet through his head, making his demise quick and painless? no… donghyuck seemed like the type of man to make someone suffer.

donghyuck was sitting on his chair when mark walked into the office, or what many of the people under his command referred to as ‘the throne’. it had cushions that were scarlet and plush, the arms and legs of it made of gold and scribbled with garish designs and drawings. it was hard to believe that this room was tucked away in a concrete warehouse. it had been remodeled completely, wooden floors and walls of tapestries making the space look like something fit for royalty. a glass coffee table was set in front of a decadent sofa that looked more expensive than mark’s apartment and shelves of books in multiple languages lined the walls. 

donghyuck ignored mark completely, still fiddling with the computer in front of him and dribbling his fingernails on the desk. mark watched the movements of his knuckles, fascinated by the way his rings flickered in the light.

“empty your gun.”

mark blinked quickly, his tongue stumbling around in his mouth before he realized that a verbal response wasn't necessary. he wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. how could he come here armed? it was a shock that donghyuck hadn't skinned him alive yet. there was the saying that proclaimed that only cowards killed unarmed men, but mark didn't know how the creator of it would feel knowing that a man like donghyuck- who could cause armed men to cast their weapons aside and greet death happily- existed. 

he held his breath as he slipped the gun from its holster at his side, his eyes focusing on his hands as he did so. he still hadn't met donghyuck’s gaze and a part of him never wanted to again. people shouldn't have eyes like that. he slid open the magazine and felt his ears twitch as the bullets fell to the floor, noisily clanking around and rolling before coming to a stop.

“isn't that beautiful?” 

mark was so tempted to lift his eyes from the floor, to tear them away from the shining wood and meet the eyes of his executioner. but part of him knew that donghyuck was a snake, that once he looked into his eyes he would be hypnotized and unable to move. even his voice was enough to make mark feel limp and warm, to want to follow his every order. he would slit his own throat if donghyuck wished it. anything to see him smile, anything to hear him laugh.

“look at me.”

the three words mark had been dreading. he balled his hands into fists and did as donghyuck asked, his eyes locking onto the younger man’s gaze as flames rushed through his veins. everything about donghyuck was metallic. golden skin, eyes like brass, a knife for a tongue, copper hair. he was too beautiful to be real, too perfect to be tangible.

“you really should work on what you let people see, mark.” donghyuck stood from his chair, the red coat draped over his shoulders billowing around his legs as he made his way to where mark stood. mark wouldn't be surprised if the coat snapped and stretched into a pair of bloodied wings. “a weak soul. a weak mind. a strong heart.”

donghyuck was stepping closer and closer, stopping only when his face was inches away. there was something primal and instinctual clawing away at mark’s insides, berating him for just standing there like a fool. but donghyuck had him frozen, his limbs cold and lifeless as he kept his stare trained on those beautiful eyes full of summer and light. how could something so warm be so vacant? there was nothing there. the eyes were the window to the soul and donghyuck did not have one.

“you're so fragile. how did i not notice it before?” mark could feel donghyuck’s words- the trickle of his warm breath as it fanned over his cheeks. “you've been painfully obvious these last few days, are you aware of that?”

mark could only shake his head, shifting on his feet and swallowing heavily. it was like he was in his dream again, mute and paralyzed. 

“every motion of your body, every thought in your eyes. you want me to destroy you. fuck you. play with you.” donghyuck said the words with rage and violence, spitting them at mark with such malice that he was surprised not to feel exit wounds. “what makes you think that you're worthy?” donghyuck was snarling at this point, lips curled back to reveal his pearly teeth as he backed mark up until his spine brushed against the sharp edge of one of the bookshelves.

mark regretted the spike of arousal that shot through his stomach, face going hot as he grabbed onto the shelf behind him for purchase, almost dropping the empty gun in his hand as sweat moistened his palms. donghyuck was far too close, his knees pressed against mark’s- 

mark yelped as donghyuck slammed his hands on either side of his head, caging mark with his arms and leaning in until all mark could see was the black of his pupils. “prove that you're worth my time. do you think you can do that?”

“yes. yes, sir. please.” mark nodded desperately, panting as he felt his chest start to squeeze and constrict. his lungs had holes in them and he felt like water was slowly rising up his torso, clogging his throat. donghyuck wasn't going to be nice, but that's exactly why mark wanted him.

donghyuck yanked the empty pistol from mark’s hand and for a second mark felt a black hole where his heart should be, terror and regret turning his frame to ice. 

“get on your knees.”

mark sank to the floor, his legs hitting the wood with a brutal crack. his lips parted, nervous breaths tugging between them as he struggled to remain calm. he should have known donghyuck would do this. give him hope, just to strip it away. 

“there's a bullet by your hand. give it to me.” donghyuck’s voice sounded bored and hollow as he twisted the gun around in his fingers, watching it catch the dim light. 

mark did as he was told, vision going blurry when donghyuck’s fingertips scraped his as he retrieved the bullet. donghyuck slid the bullet into the chamber and removed the safety of the gun, running his pointer finger over the barrel with a sick smile. 

“open your mouth, mark.”

mark felt tears sting his eyes as he forced his lips to form an o, jaw dropping as he tried to open his mouth as wide as possible.

donghyuck slid the gun into his mouth and mark whined as the edges of the barrel dragged along his lips and the sour tang of metal filled his mouth. spit instantly pooled beneath his tongue and threatened to dribble down his chin. 

“this is how everything is going to work.” donghyuck brushed his finger along the trigger and mark’s eyes widened in fear. “you're going to be my toy. if you do a good job, i'll keep you. if you don't, i'll put you in the trash where you belong. do you understand? nod your head yes.”

mark nodded as carefully as possible, whimpering when his actions caused the trigger to push against donghyuck’s finger.

“aw, does that scare you?” donghyuck tapped his finger against the trigger harshly, laughing as mark’s eyes twitched in distress. “you like having something in your mouth?”

donghyuck slid the gun even further along mark’s tongue, the metal clanking against his teeth and the taste of it making his spit seem acidic. he struggled not to cough or choke, knowing that the action could mean his death. it was a dangerous game, but mark found himself getting high off of it, a dizzying glow swirling around his head and dimming his senses. donghyuck had all of the control. all he had to do was obey.

“i could just stand here and fuck your mouth with this gun for hours.” donghyuck tilted his head to the side, a deceivingly innocent smile lighting up his features. “shove it in your mouth until you're bleeding and drooling all over the place. you would probably come too, hm?”

mark couldn't stop the moan that leaked from his throat, his tongue sliding along the cool metal of the gun as he tightened his mouth around it, chasing after the sting as donghyuck moved the weapon in and out of his mouth.

“fucking slut.” donghyuck yanked the gun from mark’s mouth, smiling at the pained squeal that mark made when the gun smacked against his teeth. he was bleeding- donghyuck could see traces of rust in the spit dangling from his lips. “stand up and take off your clothes.”

mark blinked slowly, the features of his face suddenly feeling too heavy. his eyes were drooping and his lips were shaking and everything felt wrong and muted, apprehension and pleasure and shame swirling around like a tornado in his chest. the contrasting emotions were enough to almost make him break, but he shakily got off of his knees and stood, unbuttoning his shirt and resisting the urge to wipe the mess of sweat and drool off of his jaw. 

donghyuck had his arms wrapped around his torso, the gun sliding against his elbow as his fingernails dug into the sleeves of his coat. he was watching mark with a possessive gleam in his eyes, like he was an animal on the hunt that had finally secured its prey. he was like a cat playing with a mouse, prolonging the misery before death. his knuckles were white as he gripped the fabric of his coat and mark wondered what he was holding himself back from- killing him? hurting him too much and too soon? whatever it was, mark knew that he should be afraid of it. but he wasn't.

mark couldn't bring himself to remove his boxers. his pants, shirt, shoes and socks had been discarded off to the side, starkly out of place in the spotless and gaudy room. he slipped his fingers underneath the band and couldn't get any further, heat rushing to his face as he nibbled on his bottom lip.

“a moment ago you were moaning around a barrel but you can't even remove your undergarments?” donghyuck laughed and gripped mark by the chin, digging his fingernails into the sides of his face. “how did something like you end up here?”

mark was struggling to hold still, his knees shaking at the pure rush of lust in his blood at the pressure of donghyuck’s fingertips. he knew that his pulse was racing, could feel it beat against the side of donghyuck’s middle finger. “i don't know.”

“i should have noticed you sooner.” donghyuck’s thumb was tracing brutal circles over the skin of mark’s jawline, pressing the skin against bone. mark felt himself growing hard from it, stomach tightening as he tried not to whine.

donghyuck released the hold of his fingers and mark only had a moment to breathe before there were tendrils of pain shooting across his scalp, donghyuck gripping a handful of his hair and yanking his head back. lips travelled over his bared neck and mark moaned, no longer trying to conceal the sounds. it was so wrong that he was getting off to this, by being used by a man who didn't care if he lived or died. he was just a shiny new toy for donghyuck to play with until he grew bored.

donghyuck’s teeth scraped across his skin and mark felt his hands jerk forward to grab onto the front of his coat, puffs of hot breath billowing from his lungs. donghyuck didn't reprimand him, instead choosing to bite and nip at the smooth flesh of mark’s neck, satisfied at the way bruises blossomed like flowers at his touch. he was the sun leaving burns along the map of mark’s body. mark was his canvas, nothing more.

donghyuck wanted to blemish mark completely, wanted to brand his skin. he became frustrated at the prospect of the bruises fading away and bit harder, grinning when mark cried out and tightened his fists on his coat.

“i'm going to come.” mark spoke the words with a tangled tongue, lamenting the declaration as shame colored his cheeks a lovely rose.

donghyuck found that it was nice to feel the material of his coat tighten around his torso as mark trembled and writhed in pleasure. he was so responsive and so needy, pliant to donghyuck’s every wish. donghyuck tasted blood on his tongue and pulled away. it wasn't enough. he needed more. 

“don't you dare.” donghyuck raised the gun and pressed it to mark’s temple, fingers shaking as lust clouded his vision. “you come when i say that you can or you'll be sorry.” there was something satisfying about the way mark was pushing his head back against the tip of the gun, fighting the pressure that donghyuck was applying. his neck was strained, tendons popping out against his skin, and donghyuck was grateful that mark had at least some fight left in him. 

donghyuck removed his hand from mark’s hair, choosing to ignore the way his fingers felt empty without the soft strands between them. he was not going to get attached. this was just a game. he brought his free palm down and pressed it against the front of mark’s boxers, laughing cruelly at the wetness he felt there.

with a desperate whimper, mark bucked his hips forward, head rolling to the side and eyes fluttering at the jolt of euphoria that ran through his system. he was at death’s door, he could still taste gunmetal on his tongue, but he loved it. some part of him that he had tried to always bury was growing and thriving underneath donghyuck’s care and manifesting itself into a monster that would never be satisfied until donghyuck ripped him apart. anything for him- even if it meant the stilling of his heart.

“does that feel good, little slut?” donghyuck slid the tip of the gun down mark's jaw as he slipped his hand beneath the band of his underwear, tugging them down to expose mark’s hard and leaking cock. the tip was red and swollen, twitching with every movement that donghyuck made. he wrapped his fingers around it and felt his own cock jolt at the aching sob that ripped from mark’s chest, followed by the words, “please more, sir. please.”

if he wanted more, he would get it. donghyuck grit his teeth and fisted mark’s cock up and down, mesmerized by the way mark's whole body wriggled and jolted from the waves of ecstasy rippling through his chest. donghyuck watched mark’s stomach tighten and then he was leaning his neck forward, resting his sweaty head on donghyuck’s shoulder as his mouth trembled. he was biting his lips raw, desperate to stop himself from coming undone without permission.

donghyuck ran his thumb over the slit of mark’s cock and mark keened, head snapping back as he muttered a stream of curses and begged to come. donghyuck ignored him, continuing his torturous actions and relishing in the way mark balled his hands into fists and pressed his fingernails into the gentle skin. scarlet crescents caused by his hopeless bid at being a good toy.

mark came with a choked sob, tears glistening like a sheet of glass over his eyes and ropes of cum splashing across his chest. some of it dribbled to the floor and left streaks of white over donghyuck’s polished shoes.

“i'm sorry.” mark sniffled and flicked his eyes up to meet donghyuck’s expressionless face, hoping to find a form of forgiveness or mercy. he didn't feel the press of cool steel against his jaw anymore- donghyuck had pulled the gun away and placed it on the bookshelf. mark hoped that this was a good sign.

“if you're truly sorry, you need to clean up your mess.” donghyuck gripped a fistful of mark’s hair and yanked backwards, mark’s back arching as his knees buckled. he yelped in pain when donghyuck gave another harsh tug, finally getting the message and sinking to his knees. donghyuck kept a tight hold on his hair, tugging him forward by the loose strands and smiling at the mewl that exited mark’s lips as his knees rubbed against the wooden floor, shoving his face down onto his shoes. “do you know how much these shoes are worth, mark?”

mark had his shoulders tensed and back bowed, trying to relieve some of the pain that he felt. his nose was pressed down onto the toe of one of donghyuck’s shoes, his cheek scraping against the wetness of his own cum and he couldn't stop the blistering heat of ardor that made his cock grow half hard again, whimpering and moaning against the leather of donghyuck’s shoes.

“lick it up, you pathetic whore.” donghyuck fought the urge to palm himself at the sight of mark’s tongue gliding over the material of his shoes, at the blush of shame and excitement that painted his face.

mark lapped up the fluid, ready to flinch away if donghyuck’s shoe lifted from the floor. he wouldn't be surprised if he felt the dull thud of a kick against his cheek, if the heavy leather of donghyuck’s boot was suddenly unhinging his jaw. his cock throbbed at the thought of it and he groaned, spit dripping down his chin and collecting on the now shiny surface of donghyuck’s shoes.

donghyuck hooked his pointer finger beneath mark’s chin and tilted up his face, mouth parting as he gazed at the work of art that was the sticky film of drool and cum coating mark’s lips. he couldn't stop himself, tugging mark to his feet by his hair and pressing his mouth against his. he was too aggressive, the force of his kiss knocking mark backwards into the shelf. their foreheads banged together and donghyuck felt his teeth sink down over the soft flesh of mark’s lips, warmth filling his mouth and the sharp taste of blood washing over his tongue. 

mark groaned into his mouth, tongue scraping wildly over his teeth and hot blasts of air punching from his lungs and that's what made donghyuck lose it completely, gripping the sides of mark’s face and deepening the kiss. he could taste blood and cum and sweat and he wanted more, thrusting his tongue into mark’s wet mouth and relishing in the sounds that he caused. 

he guided mark by his hair, backing him up until they reached the sofa. the only warning that mark had was the velvet hitting the back of his knees and then donghyuck broke the kiss, pushing mark hard and watching him collapse onto the surface of the furniture. his head bounced against the wooden armrest but he didn't care- he was too busy focusing on donghyuck stripping off his coat and sliding the belt out of the loops of his pants. 

“don't you dare fucking move.” donghyuck’s lips were swollen and red and mark felt pride swell in his chest. he had caused that. he had left his own brand on the body of his leader.

donghyuck stopped removing his clothing once he had reached his undergarment. he had slipped one of his knives from his belt, one with a long and wickedly sharp blade. mark could see the golden birds engraved along the handle, flying between donghyuck’s fingers as he delicately gripped the weapon. 

mark had never seen donghyuck like this- bare and vulnerable and exuding nothing but power and lust. he wasn't as muscular as mark had thought- he was soft and toned in a way that was elegant, barely detectable lines forming the ridges of his abdominal muscles. his skin looked warm and inviting, nicked with various battle wounds and close calls. mark wanted to map all of it with his mouth and his tongue, wanted to explore every inch of donghyuck with his fingers. but this wasn't gentle. this wasn't love. mark was only here for donghyuck’s satisfaction. a sheep for a wolf. a sacrifice for an altar.

he resisted the urge to back away when donghyuck straddled him on the couch, the pressure of his knees against his sides bruising in a way that caused his head to feel airy. the dull illumination of the light above donghyuck’s head made him look even more ethereal, like some sort of incubus sent to punish mark for his wrong doings on this earth. his skin soaked up the light, glistening and bathing in it as if mocking how dull it was in comparison. 

donghyuck couldn't meet mark’s eyes- wanted to scold him for looking at him like that, like he was something beautiful and sacred and worth loving. he gripped the handle of the knife tightly, the tops of his knuckles going white, and pressed the blade to mark’s throat. the breath knocked from his chest at the way mark reacted, arching his back and rolling his eyes back. his hip bones were even more accentuated now and donghyuck couldn't tear his eyes away from them. mark looked so frail and fragile. donghyuck could snap him in half- wanted to snap him in half- but that would have to wait for another time.

he brought the palm of his free hand up to his mouth and spat on it, grinning at the whine that leaked from the man beneath him. mark couldn't help himself- his eyes instantly caught the lines of drool that connected donghyuck’s hand to his mouth and he wanted to taste it, wanted to run his tongue over donghyuck’s fingers and palm and lap away the wetness from his spit slicked lips.

“how pathetic,” donghyuck hissed, tightening his thighs around mark’s torso and circling the tip of the blade over his adam’s apple. “you want this, don't you? want my spit all over your face like the worthless bitch you are?”

donghyuck could see how aroused mark was. his whole body betrayed him- the cherry tint to his skin, the way his pupils were blown wide, the heaving of his chest up and down. he was a mess, a pathetic mess, just a crumpled doll waiting for its master’s next instruction or move- and donghyuck wanted to see him like this as much as possible.

“i want it, sir, please.” mark had barely finished begging before donghyuck was sliding his hand all over his face- his eyelids and his mouth and his hair- he was nothing but a doormat, just a rag for cleaning off the filthiness of donghyuck’s hands- and it was enough for him to need to come again, to feel the coil in his stomach tighten once more and threaten to break.

“open your mouth.” donghyuck’s voice sounded far away and mark could barely comprehend the words, everything slow and faded and a ringing in his ears as he tried to stay present, as he tried not to succumb to the euphoria threatening to take him away. donghyuck wasn't done with him yet. he needed to be obedient and stay sane.

his lips parted and his jaw ached as he opened his mouth as wide as possible, tears streaming down his face as donghyuck slid forward, the silky skin of his chest scraping against mark’s stomach and then his face was right above his. donghyuck’s eyes looked softer than before, layered with anger and confusion and something like regret and then he was spitting into mark’s mouth and mark felt his vision go white as he came again, spine lifting off of the couch and thighs trembling as donghyuck pressed the blade of the knife even harder against his throat.

“stay with me.” donghyuck’s voice filled mark’s head in echoey tones and he forced his eyes to open once more, his whole body trembling from the strength of his last orgasm and the exhaustion of feeling too much. “i'm not done playing with you yet.”

mark tried to reply, his mouth full of sand and his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. he watched his chest rise and fall with heavy breaths, watched donghyuck’s knife tease his stomach and his arms. it was like he was a spectator of what was happening to his own body, the coolness of the metal too pleasurable to be real. 

the first cut was made on the inside of mark’s thigh and it stung more than he thought it would, tears of pain springing to his eyes as he had to force his legs to remain open. he barely had time to prepare himself before another was being made and another and he felt a hysterical giggle bubble up in his chest, bringing the back of his hand up to press it to his mouth, repressing the sound.

“you look so pretty like this, mark.” there was a blessed moment of relief, donghyuck’s voice deep and soothing to his ears. he felt the flat edge of the blade smoothing over the cuts on his thighs, collecting the blood and swirling it around his skin. donghyuck watched mark’s blood trickle down the blade of his knife, enchanted with how dark and red it was. he wanted to let it dry there, wanted to always have it on the blade and never touch it again. he had found something precious.

“thank you, donghyuck. feels good.” mark’s voice sounded raspy and broken to his own ears, like shattering glass. he knew that donghyuck didn't care how he he felt, knew that he was just a toy for the leader, but he had to express how grateful he was somehow. maybe then he would get to stay. maybe then donghyuck wouldn't throw him away.

“good boy.” donghyuck hated himself for letting it slip, felt his throat close up at the admission of praise. the effect that it had on mark was worth it all- his eyes turned shiny and large and his whole body blushed, his cock twitching and the prettiest moan donghyuck had ever heard leaving his chapped and rosy lips. 

donghyuck was close to his own release, his cock straining against the rough fabric of his boxers and every movement that he made sending a jolt of pleasure through his system. it had taken a self control larger than he knew he possessed to refrain from coming when he saw mark’s eyes roll back, when he saw his body tremble like a storm at the pleasure he felt. mark was sin in a body, temptation with bones, and he was donghyuck’s and only donghyuck’s. the leader would make sure of that.

he dragged the knife along mark’s stomach and then made a cut there, watching the pale and plush skin dip at the pressure of the blade and then there was the rewarding rush of red- life brought to the surface by pain and love. a whimper passed through mark and donghyuck tried to be as subtle as possible as he checked up on him, as he slowed his movements. he was relieved to see the look of pleasure on mark’s face, to watch his cock leak as more cuts were left along the skin by his belly button. 

donghyuck collected some of the blood with his fingers, rubbing the pads of them together and shuddering at the slickness and stickiness of it. he brought his fingers to mark’s lips and grunted when he felt mark’s tongue lapping up his own blood, sucking on donghyuck’s digits and moaning around them.

it was enough to make donghyuck snap, the knife slipping from his hand and clattering to the floor as he buried his face in mark’s stomach, blood wetting the side of his face as he shook and whimpered, experiencing an orgasm that made his arms go slack and his knees feel weak. his sight was gone for a moment, bells going off in his head and light dancing across his vision. he felt like he was in another world of pleasure. 

carefully, donghyuck slid his fingers from mark’s mouth and looked down to see that mark had come for a third time, coating both of their stomachs with his release. mark had passed out from the intensity of it, his head lolled to the side. donghyuck smiled at the flecks of rust on the sides of mark’s mouth, at the way his chest rose and fell with a hollow exhaustion. he would keep him. for now… he would keep him.

he brushed the sweaty hair away from mark’s forehead, using his other hand to send a text to jaehyun, who he had told to wait at the front of the facility. ‘we'll be out in ten minutes. take us both to my home.’

it was just for tonight, or at least that's what donghyuck told himself. he would bathe mark and let him rest, would feed him a proper meal in the morning. he felt something warm glow in his chest and tried to push it away. he felt nothing for this guard- he was merely a distraction. a pet. something to use and get off on. but no matter how hard donghyuck tried to convince himself of this, the warmth only grew larger and he found himself wanting to kiss mark again, to feel his docile tongue lapping against his lips and teeth. he would deal with that later. for now, he held mark to his chest and smiled at the feeling of another heart beating against his.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who read this and who has supported my writing so far! 
> 
> \- a special thank you to shan who has waited for this fic for such a long time and who has let me take my time reshaping this into what i want it to be- and for letting me use one of her prompts for this. you're the best and you make me feel so much better about what i write. ily.
> 
> \- a special thank you to candy who always supports my writing and who made me want to start writing and posting things in the first place. you always help me with my confidence and i'm forever grateful for you! ily.


End file.
